


The Slip

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Based on the prompt "Y-You love me?"





	The Slip

Felix strolled through Game Central Station, hand-in-hand with Sergeant Calhoun. He was still blushing about the night they had just spent together, and, always a gentleman, had insisted on walking her back to her game before the arcade opened. It had been several weeks since their first meeting, and he just couldn’t get enough of her, spending almost all of his free time seeking out her company. The feeling appeared to be mutual, if the previous night’s activities had any say in the matter. At last, they reached the outlet for Hero’s Duty, and Felix sighed as he realized he would now have to spend the rest of the day without her.

“Well, this is my stop,” she said, kneeling down before him. “I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did last night.”

Her innuendo matched with the knowing smirk she flashed at him had Felix’s cheeks burning crimson.

“Oh, I couldn’t have had a better night if I tried,” he replied dreamily, clasping her hand against his heart. “Will I see you again tonight?”

“Well, if you happened to come to this outlet after the arcade closes, I might just be here waiting for you,” she teased, giving him a wink.

“Then it looks like I know exactly where I’m headed after work today,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

He pulled away after a short, sweet moment, only to be pulled right back in as Tamora sank her fingers into his hair and kissed him with enough searing intensity that Felix thought he might explode. Steam was practically billowing from his ears by the time she released him, and he stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance.

“Jiminy jaminy,” he breathed, pulling on his collar as though to let out any remaining steam.

“Consider that your preview for later,” she whispered into his ear before standing to leave. 

“Goodbye, Tammy,” he said, still a blushing mess. He reached up for her hand, reverently kissing her knuckles before she began to walk away. “Have a good day!”

“Bye, Felix, love you,” she called out as she sauntered back to her game. The words that had just escaped her mouth had her stopping dead in her tracks. They hadn’t said those words to each other yet, and she hadn’t meant to say them today. After a moment, she continued walking, hoping that Felix hadn’t heard or comprehended what she had just said.

“Wait, Tammy?” she heard from behind her, and she knew she was having no such luck. Her face screwed into a mix of embarrassment and regret, she slowly turned back around to face him. 

“What you just said…” he trailed off quietly, eyes wide. “Y-You love me?”

“Felix, I… I didn’t…” she heaved an exasperated sigh, cursing herself for being so careless. This was happening now whether she liked it or not. “Yes. I didn’t exactly mean to say it just now, but it’s true.”

She watched him, still staring at her in awe. Before she knew what was happening, he was striding toward her, taking both her hands in his and gently pulling her down to his level. It was her turn to stare in awe as he began to speak.

“Tamora Jean Calhoun, I love you, too,” he said proudly, almost laughing as happiness bubbled out of him. “I love you so much I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“I have to admit I wasn’t planning on saying that to you today,” she said, giving his hands a squeeze. “It scared the mess out of me when it slipped out.”

“Are you still scared?” Felix asked softly.

She thought about it for a moment before responding.

“No,” she replied, almost as though she was surprised by her own answer. 

“Good,” he said, a notable degree of relief in his voice. “I’ve wanted to say that to you for a while now, but I was always too nervous. So even though I know it scared you, I… I’m really glad you said it.”

“Me, too,” she replied, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. “We should probably get to our games, the arcade will be opening soon.”

“You’re right,” he responded. “Will I still be seeing you tonight?”

“If you’re not here when the arcade closes, I will hunt you down,” she jokingly threatened, lightly dragging her nail down his jaw in a way that made him shudder.

“Mmm, yes ma’am,” he replied, pulling her in for one more kiss before she stood to leave. 

Felix watched as she walked back into her outlet, still in awe of what had just happened. Before she was out of earshot, he called out to her one last time.

“Hey, Tammy?”

“Yes?” she asked amusedly, turning back to face him.

“I love you.”

Looking over his hopelessly adorable form, she pondered how much things had changed in one short morning. Man, she had really gotten soft. Smiling to herself, she responded.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
